Peter Pan
Peter Pan, also known as the Fugitive Boy and the Pied Piper, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Robbie Kay. Peter Pan is based on the character with the same name from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up and the titular character from the legend The Pied Piper. History |-|Before the Curse= |-|After the Curse= As per orders from their employers, the Home Office, Greg and Tamara kidnap a young boy, Henry, and make their way to Neverland. While the two have always had the pretense the Home Office wants to destroy magic as they do, this is quickly disproved by the appearance of Pan's Lost Boys and their group leader, Felix. From discovering the trickery, Greg and Tamara refuse to hand over Henry. Calmly, Felix sorts out the situation by calling upon the Shadow, who rips out Greg's shadow and flies off with it while Tamara and Henry are left for the Lost Boys to deal with. Though Henry manages to elude them by running further into the jungle, Tamara is caught early with an arrow to the back. Meanwhile, the Lost Boys chase after Henry while he journeys deeper into the jungle. Tripping onto the ground, he is pulled into a hiding spot by another boy; helping to send the Lost Boys away from Henry. The boy explains he was once a Lost Boy, too, and helps to untie Henry from his wrist binds. Then, the boy urges they must keep moving to avoid capture, and once again lose the Lost Boys. They stop to rest for a minute and the boy asks if Henry was brought to Neverland by the Shadow as well. Henry states he was kidnapped by other people who work for Peter Pan. The boy apologizes for his ordeal, and grimly informs him whoever Peter Pan wants, he usually gets. Curiously, Henry wonders what's his story, and the boy shows him a small vial of pixie dust he stole from Peter Pan thinking it would be the key to freedom by flying away, but it doesn't work. Henry is certain his own family will come for him, though the boy is doubtful as he is not the first to believe that. Insistent, Henry knows his family is the kind that always find each other. The boy tries to put him off from such thoughts because if they do come, Peter Pan will rip away their shadows. Focusing on buying more time, Henry asks if there is place they can go to away from the Lost Boys, and the latter remembers the Echo Caves, which is a place they can't be tracked. Hearing voices in the distance, the two make off towards the caves, but the Lost Boys cut off their only path there, so they change directions and end up trapped at a cliff edge. The boy suggests giving up the pixie dust so the Lost Boys might let them live, but Henry thinks there is a way out. He takes the pixie dust and prepares himself and the boy to jump. The boy is skeptical, but Henry promises it will work since he believes, and after leaping off the cliff, he uncaps the vial to let the pixie dust out, which helps the both of them to magically fly off into the sky. Once they ascend to the ground, the boy changes his demeanor, and surprises Henry by knowing his name. The boy answers the latter's confusion by revealing himself to be Pan and states Henry's importance as he has the heart of the truest believer. Pulling out a blade, Pan brings forth the other Lost Boys to surround and close in on a dumbfounded Henry. After capturing Henry, Pan pays a nighttime visit to Emma by drawing her into the jungle with the voices. She demands to know who he is, and the boy introduces himself as Peter Pan, which prompts a swift reaction from Emma; pinning him against the tree with her knife poised to cut into his neck. She asks where Henry is situated, but Pan responds to comment on her fiery personality instead. Impatient, Emma repeats her question. Pan allows one bit of information to slip; namely that Henry is still alive. She wants to know why he took him, though Pan will only say Henry is special. Redirecting the conversation away from Emma’s inquisitions, Pan addresses his reasoning for coming was to see who he is up against, and hasn't been disappointed by it through encountering the famed “savior”. Emma thinks he is going to threaten she will never see Henry again, yet Pan endeavors to let her find him with a map. She warns him against tricking her, though Pan swears, despite his reputation, he always keeps promises. Still unsure, she grills him on why he’s giving it to her. With a smile, Pan verifies it’s not about finding Henry, but how Emma finds him as well as the fact she’s the only one who can. After receiving the map, she calls his bluff by pointing out the parchment is completely blank. Pan guarantees it will work once Emma stops denying who she really is. As she glances down at the map in doubt, Pan mysteriously disappears. Dressed in Henry's clothes, Pan puts himself in a location in the Dark Jungle as a decoy if Emma decides to cheat at his game. Unsurprisingly, Emma and her other party members end up finding him, which prompts Pan to engage the Lost Boys into battle with them. For several minutes, he allows the attack to go on until signaling with a whistle for the Lost Boys to return to his side. Before leaving, Pan repeats his previous instructions to Emma. After Emma discovers the truth about herself and unveils the map, Pan pays her another unannounced visit while she is scourging for berries. He commends Emma for beating his game and even nicknames her "lost girl", but also briefs on the reason for the test. He implicates that she hasn't forgiven her parents for their abandonment, and surprisingly, accuses Emma of bestowing Henry with the same feelings. Pan threatens by the time she reaches Henry, he will never want to leave Neverland. Emma doesn't care since it's still too early to tell. However, Pan leaves her with one last alarming detail--by the end of all this, she won't just feel like an orphan, but also be one. Unconscious under a tree, Henry is awakened by Pan. After being thrown an apple, he states his dislike for apples. Pan reassures him it's not for eating, but for target practice. Gathered together with the other Lost Boys, Henry is given a crossbow to shoot the placed apple on Felix’s head. Pan eggs Henry on as the Lost Boys begin chanting for him to do so. Tentatively, Henry readies his aim at the apple as Pan promises him the act will be “exhilarating”. At the last moment, he changes his target and fires the shaft at Pan, who catches the arrow with ease. Instead of being angry, Pan looks at Henry with satisfaction and pulls him away to show him something. As the move away to sit on a log, Pan explains the benefits of Neverland as a place no one ever tells anyone what to do. Henry doesn't think he belongs on the island, but Pan states they have all been waiting for him for a very long time. He exemplifies that Neverland runs on the power of belief, but Henry’s world is no longer full of magic because the people there have stopped believing. Pan calls Henry the savior of magic, and believes it was not a coincidence that a child was born from the greatest of light and dark. Then, he takes out a piece of rolled up paper and hands it to Henry. Pan guarantees once it’s opened, Henry will understand why he believes him to be the hero that magic so desperately needs. After accepting the paper, Henry tosses it to the ground and says he doesn't believe him. Smirking, Pan conveys Henry’s resemblance to his father and leaves. Trivia *His casting call, using the codename "Rufio", describes him as "in his teens, and is a mischievous and devious Lost Boy."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/06/once-upon-time-episode-301-recurring.html Appearances References de:Peter Pan it:Peter Pan Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters